bryan_adamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Adams
This is the article about the person. For the article about the homonymous album see Bryan Adams (album). ---- '''Bryan Adams' is a Canadian rock singer-songwriter, musician, producer, and photographer. He is known for his distinctive raspy voice. Life Bryan Guy Adams was born on November 5, 1959 in Kingston, Ontario in Canada. His parents had emigrated in the 1950s from Plymouth, England to Canada. Bryan was raised in Ottawa where he attended Colonel By Secondary School in the Beacon Hill neighbourhood of East Ottawa. In 1974, he moved together with his mother and his younger brother Bruce to North Vancouver while his father was abroad as a foreign service diplomat. Bryan has never married. He and Alicia Grimaldi, his former personal assistant and now co-founder of the Bryan Adams foundation, have two daughters (born 2011 and 2013). Career Before he became a solo artist, Bryan Adams was a member of the Canadian glam rock band Sweeney Todd. He has guested onstage with Def Leppard at least once. Band :→'Main article:' Band Bryan Adams is accompanied by a backing band both in the studio and at live shows. Instead of a rotation of session musicians, Bryan Adams prefers to have the same musicians for all his studio and live work. The first constant backing band formed in 1983 for the album Cuts Like a Knife. In 1998, the keyboardist Tommy Mandel and the bassist Dave Taylor left the band. Bryan Adams, guitarist Keith Scott and drummer Mickey Curry continued as a three members band, Adams playing bass himself. In 2002, Adams decided to revert to the five members band with bassist Norm Fisher and keyboardist Gary Breit. Since 2017, Solomon Walker plays the bass. Discography :→'Main article:' Discography Bryan Adams' first on disc appearance was on the album If Wishes Were Horses by Sweeny Todd. He released his first solo single Let Me Take You Dancing in 1978 and his first solo album Bryan Adams in 1980. Up to 2019, he has published 13 studio albums as well as several life and compilation albums. Videography :→'Main article:' Videography Bryan Adams' videography comprises the audio-visula media published by Bryan Adams. For about 40 of his songs, Bryan Adams has published music videos. He also has released eight video albums. Some of them comprise collections of music videos, and some are live video recordings of his concerts. Awards :→'Main article:' Awards For his contributions to music, Adams has garnered many awards and nominations, including 20 Juno Awards among 56 nominations, 15 Grammy Award nominations including a win for Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or Television in 1992. He has also won MTV, ASCAP, American Music awards, three Ivor Novello Awards for song composition and has been nominated five times for Golden Globe Awards and three times for Academy Awards for his songwriting for films. Images → see also Bryan Adams/Gallery#Images singer-bryan-adams-in-plaid-shirt-picture-id635971007.jpg|1981 canadian-singer-and-songwriter-bryan-adams-poses-for-a-portr.jpg|1984 Bryan Adams 85001589.jpg|1985 → more Brian-adams-picture-id116906771.jpg|1984 bryan-adams-attends-mario-testinos-party-hosted-by-kate-moss.jpg|2001 Bryan+Adams+Leaves+Cipriani+IyGs7Iv1Fytx.jpg|2007 → more Show-coverage-32283-dick-clark-brian-adams-on-the-walt-disne.jpg|1983 Bryan-adams-at-the-tonight-show-with-jay-leno-at-the-nbc 004.jpg|2002 → more Canadian-musician-bryan-adams-performs-in-concert-at-bot 003.jpg|1983 Bryan-adams-performs-on-stage-at-the-wall-concert-berlin 002.jpg|1990 Bryan+Adams+Live+6ngQbTXN_Qvx.jpg|2005 → more Videos → see also Bryan Adams/Gallery#Videos Bryan Adams Interview - 1985 (Pt 1 of 3) → more Tina Turner and Bryan Adams - Juno Awards - 1985 Bryan Adams - Full Concert - 06 15 86 - Giants Stadium (OFFICIAL) → more Bryan Adams - This Time Bryan Adams - Heaven Bryan Adams - Summer of 69 → more External links * Offical Website of Bryan Adams * Bryan Adams at Wikipedia * Bryan Adams at the IMdB * Bryan Adams Concert Setlists & Tour Dates at setlist.fm * Bryan Adams Lyrics at Wikia's Lyric Wiki * Bryan Adams Music Videos at Wikia's Music Video Wiki References Category:Musicians